1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing arrangement having at least one radial air bearing and optionally additionally an axial air bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bearing arrangements of this type having at least one radial air bearing optionally additionally an axial air bearing are used in particular with rotating parts which have very high rotational speeds.
One known bearing arrangement has for this purpose a radial air bearing which has an inner slotted bearing plate which can for example be arranged around a shaft.
On the outer side of the bearing plate there is provided a separate spring plate which surrounds the bearing plate and which, in the rest state, the bearing plate presses against the outer surface of the shaft.
When the shaft starts to rotate, an air cushion begins to build up between the outer surface of the shaft and the inner surface of the bearing plate, such that the bearing plate is lifted from the shaft counter to the pressure of the spring plate and the shaft is thus mounted in a virtually wear-free manner by means of the air cushion. Here, the bearing plate and the spring plate may be arranged for example in an outer bearing sleeve or, such as is the case for example in turbochargers, directly in the bearing housing without the provision of an additional bearing sleeve.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bearing arrangement of the type specified in the preamble of claim 1 which is of simpler construction and is simpler to assemble.